


Getting Behind

by elwinglyre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Sherlock wants to top..., Sherlock will top..., please, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: While vacationing in Brancaster, a subject close to the couple arises: who's on top and how come? Some banter and splashing around in the water and serious cabin discussion ensue. Mature. Mostly Sherlock's POV with a touch of John. Sorry for all the bad sexual puns in this summary. Sometimes I can stop myself.Written for Tumblr Sherlock Challenge: Height Difference





	Getting Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely write more of this as a series...so Sherlock will get his way.

“Dive in. What are you waiting for? An invitation? It was your fucking idea to come out here, you wanker. I’m the only one who’s all wet, and you’re Mr. Dry and Pristine. What? Do you think you’ll transform into a mermaid if you climb off that towel, come out here, and get wet?”

“That would be  _ merman _ , John. Do get it right.”

“What ever, you tosser.”

Sherlock brushed the sand off his legs and squinted. It was true that he’d wanted to come out here. He’d chosen it. Not for the beach. Or the cabin. Although when he selected this place, he knew immediately John would love it. The real reason was that he'd always wanted to investigate the shipwreck on the sandbar in Brancaster. A lull in cases proved fortuitous. Here they were.  


He stood up and slowly made his way to edge of the water. They’d already seen the shipwreck. Fascinating. The rest was...boring. And now he was getting a sunburn on top of it all.

“Always bossy,” Sherlock grumbled, testing the water again with his big toe. That the water was a bit on the cold side, didn’t phase John in the least. John was waist-deep in water. He decided he might as well wade out toward John.

“Me bossy? No, that’s you who's bossy. Bossy bottom boy,” John teased.

Sherlock waded closer. “ _What_ did you just say?” 

“I said you’re a bossy bottom.”

“I am _not_ a bottom. I’m what you call _versatile_ ,” Sherlock spat out, splashing John in the face. He retaliated by jumping on Sherlock’s back. 

“Okay, Mr. Renaissance man-in-the-boudoir--you’re the one who keeps all that data stuffed inside that head,” John said, trying to dunk Sherlock under. “Tell me, exactly how many times have you been ‘on top’ since we started banging each other?”

“Banging each other?” Sherlock freed himself from John’s grip. “Is that what you’re calling it?”

“Okay. Our alternated relationship state. So? I count zero. Zero!” John said, splashing him again.

“Just because I let you top doesn’t mean I am a bottom per se.” 

“What?! No! That’s not true,” John laughed.

“Yes, it is.”

“You can’t just say that and stand there all wet and look all contrite!”

“I just did. Want me to repeat it?” Sherlock dove under and grabbed John’s legs, pulling him under. They bobbed back up--John sputtering, treading water. “I am taller than you. I can touch the bottom and you can’t.”

“Yeah,” John said, shaking the water out of his hair, “so what?”

“My height in comparison to yours makes me for all practical purposes the superior top.”

“That is the most asinine thing that has ever come out of your mouth!” John said.  


“When we get back to the cabin, logon to your laptop and google it for yourself.”

“I’m glad no one’s in earshot of this conversation.”

“Why? It’s too late to say you’re not gay. I can attest.”  Sherlock said, then began swimming out deeper. 

“That’s it, just say something off the cuff then swim off,” John yelled to him. 

When they got back to cabin, John did google it. 

“It’s all anecdotal,” John said, sitting back on the ottoman. The view was prefect. Clean sand, secluded beach, water reflecting the blue skies. Sherlock did do an excellent job choosing this place for them. “I find no clear studies. And it’s beside the point.” 

Sherlock stretched out on the other end of the ottoman with John.

“Why is it beside the point?” Sherlock said, curling his toes against John’s thigh.

John cleared his throat. “There’s a lot more to it than who is taller, Sherlock. For example, is a person more submissive?” 

“I am  _ not _ submissive.”

“Is a person older?”

“True, I am a bit younger.” Sherlock worked his other foot under John’s arse. "But then there's intelligence."  


“Your feet are cold!”

“Yes, and I’m trying to get them warm--please sit still.”

John looked down at the laptop again. "Intelligence has nothing to do with it. But it seems according to this other study, feminine characteristics might.”

“You did  _ not _ just go there, John.”

“Well, you do dress...nicely? And manicure your nails? And Sherlock, did you just hear yourself?”

Sherlock gave him a sour face. “And  _ you _ wear hair product!”

“Ummm, Sherlock, so do you. And you use perfumed soap.”

“I do not.”

“Yeah, well…”

“If you’re going to get nasty and stereotypical about it--did you read in your ‘extensive’ research that sexual position also has to do with who has the power in the relationship?”

“That I do  _ not _ believe. You are always asserting yourself.” John shook his head. “This is silly.”

“Oh, _now_ it’s silly. No, it’s not. There is science here. Deduction. Reason. Logic--in my estimation--this is all about convenience. It’s easier to have anal intercourse for a couple when the taller of the two is the person penetrating.”

“You’ve thought a lot about this.” John looked down at Sherlock’s feet that were half buried under his bum. “And that’s very distracting.”

“Proclivity, physicality, and predilection. All there. Yes.” 

John sat quietly for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration. “But that’s not what’s been happening here.” John sat up straighter. “What  _ exactly _ is this discussion  _ really  _ about? Sherlock, do you want to top me?”

“Eureka! At last! Willingness! Yes! I very much would like to penetrate you, John.” 

“Only you. Would go. To these lengths. Why not just say so?”

“Dull! Why be so dull?!” 

“Get that tall body over here and fuck me then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read. Kudos to let me know you like it and want more. Comments are just like icing on the cake!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [**elwinglyre Tumblr**](https://elwinglyre.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
